Push Me Pull Me
by TSA-Hot-Lemons
Summary: Bella finds herself in the position to make her sexual fantasy a reality. Rated M. Written for the TSA Hot Lemons contest


**TSA Hot Lemon Contest**

**

* * *

**

**Push Me, Pull Me  
**

_Summary: Bella finds herself in the position to make her sexual fantasy a reality. Rated M_

_(Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight)_

* * *

The two glasses of wine I guzzled before I left my apartment have really helped to calm my nerves. My brain is a little fuzzy, but I'm not too concerned with logical thought at the moment. I raise my fist to knock on the door marked 3C, it opens before my hand makes contact with the wood.

"I thought you'd never get here, baby," Angela purrs. She grabs my hand and pulls me into her apartment, shutting the door behind her. I follow her willingly into the unfamiliar space, her shiny black pumps clicking against the hardwood floor.

The lights are dimmed and there are candles lit on almost every surface. The entire space glows in the orange light. There's music, turned down low, Camille's _Le Fil, _just as I requested. She's also wearing exactly what I asked her to: a tight black pencil skirt, an equally form fitting, black puff-sleeved blouse, her breasts practically spilling out of the top. I can see the outline of the corset underneath. She's wearing the glasses - those sexy fucking glasses - and her hair is curled and laying artfully over her shoulders. This woman is a goddess.

She pulls me against her, wrapping her arm around my waist, and her free hand grips the back of my neck. I'm breathless. My entire body hums. While I look directly into her fierce, dark eyes, she runs her nose along my jaw and whispers into my ear,. "Are you ready?"

I'm shaking from nervousness and excitement. I try to calm myself but her proximity makes it impossible.

"Yes," I whisper back.

"Strip."

"Right here?"

"Right here." She steps back and crosses her arms, pushing her breasts further out of her shirt. She smirks when she catches me staring. "See something you like?"

In this instant, I don't have to pretend that I wasn't looking. It's freeing to be honest, finally. Weeks of staring at her from my periphery as she jogged next to me - sweat dripping, heavy breaths. It was such a turn on to watch her move.

"Yes, I do," I admit as I reluctantly avert my eyes. I continue to unbutton my shirt, pulling my arms out of the sleeves, and letting it drop to the floor.

"Well, if you're a good girl, maybe I'll let you touch them. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Bella?"

"Yes," I say quietly, my hands lying limply at my sides, not knowing what to do next. Being honest with Angela is easy, she invokes it in me. Being bold is not.

"Take off the bra."

I do as I'm told and let it fall to the floor next to my shirt. Even though the room is warm, I shiver. I feel exposed, sexy, and dirty. She watches me carefully as I unbutton my pants and push them down over my hips.

"Very good, baby. Now take off your socks, but leave the panties on."

I smile at each small detail that she's taken the time to remember.

"Follow me, beautiful," she says with a wink. She turns on her heel, and I follow, watching her firm ass sway beneath the tight black material. The cold floor shocks my bare feet as I walk timidly behind her. The urge to wrap my arms around myself, covering up my breasts, is hard to shake. I think it would upset her if I did, and I'm not ready to test out those boundaries just yet.

Angela leads me down a dark hallway, and we pass three or four closed doors, eventually reaching the end where she turns around and faces me. Her face is a mask of authority, and her voice is stern but sexy. "Once we're inside, you do exactly what I tell you. You don't question me. This is your fantasy after all. Everything I'm going do to you will be what you've asked of me. Do you understand me, Bella?"

"Yes, I understand." My words are breathy and quiet.

She takes my hand in hers and opens the door to a large master bedroom. It's furnished simply with a large four-poster bed, dresser, and night tables that accent the cherry hardwood floors. The lights are low, and the candles on the dresser create tiny flickering shadows on the walls. I scan the room quickly as she slides open the curtains of the large window facing us. The twinkling lights of the city below stare back at me.

"Lie in the middle of the bed. On your back, knees up, legs spread. Now."

My heart is in my throat and I nod my head, crawling up onto the bed. My chest thumps and stomach flip flops as I contemplate what she'll do next. I only told her the things I wanted, and the things I liked. I didn't specify how they should happen. How it plays out is up to her.

With each moment I spend lying in her bed, practically naked and extremely vulnerable, the anticipation of what's to come grows wildly. I think of the events which brought me here.

"_You're busted," Angela says as she walks up behind me while I'm opening up my locker. We've just finished an extremely strenuous workout where she pushed me beyond my limits._

_I'm stunned into silence. _

"_What?" I say, playing dumb. I know what she means._

"_I busted you. Can't keep your eyes off my tits or my ass, can you?" Her cool breath against the over-heated skin of my neck causes me to shiver._

"_I'm sorry." I can't bring myself to turn and look her in the eye._

"_Don't apologize. I'm flattered."_

"_You are?" I'm in complete and utter shock. Obviously I haven't been as covert as I'd thought._

"Absolutely. I'm curious, though. Why don't you just ask me out? I've been waiting."

"_You're gay...I mean, you date women?" I stammer. I don't want to label her or presume anything. Even though I've got my suspicions._

"_Yes."_

"_Oh. Well, I'm not...you know, gay. I just..." I trail off. I'm fucking this up so badly._

"_You just find me attractive?" _

_She's so bold. _

_"Yes," I whisper, fiddling with the hem of my shirt._

"_Can I ask you a question, Bella?" She moves closer to me, I can feel her breasts pressing against my back and I lean against her. I can't help myself. She places a hand on either side of me, trapping me._

_I nod._

"_You say you're not gay, which I assume means you don't want to date me. But you find me attractive, so does that mean you only want to fuck me?"_

"_No." I find my voice and my courage. "It means I want __**you**__ to fuck __**me**__."_

_"Oh, Bella. I think that can be arranged."_

The click, click, click of her heels pull me out of my reverie.

"Put your hands above your head and keep them there. Grab onto the pillow if you need to," she says and I realize I've had my eyes closed for the past few minutes. When I hear her soothing voice, I look over and she's slowly undressing herself. She unzips the skirt and steps out of it. She's wearing nothing underneath. Next, she unbuttons her top, revealing the corset - the one piece of clothing I asked her to keep on while she fucked me. I bite my lip and hold back a moan at the sight of her bare pussy, and long shapely legs. She kicks off her shoes and places her glasses on the nightstand.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you, Bella?" Each word is a velvety whisper. It's a completely ridiculous question. Of course I'm ready.

"Yes. God, yes. I'm so ready." My voice is full of longing. I grip the pillow above my head and try not to squeeze my thighs together to relieve some of the ache.

"You're so fucking sexy like this. So many times, I've thought about what it would be like to have you naked, writhing underneath me." She sits on her knees in between my spread legs and begins to rub her soft hands from the tops of my feet, then over my ankles and calves; she splays her fingers behind my knees and forcefully pulls my legs apart. Leaning in closer, she places a kiss below my belly button. I can't help but push my hips toward her.

"Oh, you're needy aren't you, baby?"

"Mmmm hmmm." It's the only thing I can manage. My mind and my body are going completely mad with anticipation.

She crawls up my body, hovering over me. I open my eyes, and see that hers are shining. Her full pouty lips are only inches away from my face. Her hair falls over top of us. She smells good enough to eat, and hopefully, I'll get the opportunity.

"Kiss me," she commands.

I raise my head up, making sure not to move my hands, though it is difficult not to have them all over her. Tentatively, I bring my mouth to hers, my neck straining to reach her. Our mouths meet and she takes over, pushing my head back onto the pillow. She attacks me, sliding her tongue in my mouth and I moan against her lips. Her kisses are frantic and claiming, and I think that she wants this just as much as I do.

She moves her body further up my torso as we kiss, and I feel her naked pussy against my stomach. It takes great concentration not to put my hands on her hips as she grinds against me. I continue to lift my pelvis up and down, searching for some kind of friction. I need her to touch me so badly. A sound comes from my mouth without my permission, a mixture of whine and a plea.

"My poor, poor Bella. You need to get fucked, don't you, baby?"

"Please," I beg between kisses.

"Not yet, sweetheart. You've got to earn it first. Show me how much you want it."

Willing to do anything at this point, just to feel her fingers on my clit, or even better, inside me - I nod furiously.

"Good girl." She gets on all fours and crawls over me until her pussy is directly over my mouth. She sits up on her knees and grips the low headboard. "Now, Bella. Fuck my pussy with your mouth. Make me come."

Before she's even finished speaking I begin to lap at her skin, I glide my tongue along her slit and she throws her head back, moaning loudly. She's incredibly wet - the musky smell of her juices invade my nostrils and I dip my tongue inside her.

Spurred on by the noises coming from her, I suck lightly on her clit, causing her to buck against my mouth. "Fuck yes, Bella. Fuck, yes. That's it, baby."

Furiously, I use my whole mouth, licking her clit, sucking it, gently biting down. Her groans get louder as she pushes down onto my face. She rocks against me hurriedly. She cries out. She comes.

Breathing heavily, we're both quiet for a few moments. Angela moves off of me and lies down next to me on her side. "Oh, you are very, very good at that," she says as she trails a finger over my lips. I look over at her and her skin is flushed, with a light sheen of sweat. "You're a natural." Her voice is clear and confident. Her praise makes me smile bashfully.

"I think you've earned yourself a little reward." She smiles mischievously and slowly leans over me, taking my breast into her mouth.

"Oh God, oh God," I pant. Her tongue swirls around my erect nipple and then she bites down, hard. I convulse with pleasure, my back arching off the bed. She takes my other breast into her hand and kneads it roughly. I grip the pillow tighter. I want nothing more than to touch her, to feel her warm skin beneath my own. It's killing me.

Her hand releases my breast, slowly moves down my stomach, beneath my panties, she rests her fingers right above my pubic bone. I try to close my legs, in hopes of moving her fingers closer to where I want them. She removes her mouth abruptly from my breast.

I'm in trouble.

Mmm, yes. Definitely in trouble.

She whispers into my ear, "I thought I told you to keep those legs spread."

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"You just? You just what? You just want me to fuck you with my fingers?" she asks as she sinks her hand further into my panties. She cups my pussy and slides one finger in between the folds. I groan with pleasure at finally being touched.

"Yes. Yes. Oh, fuck me. Yes," I repeat over and over as she teases my entrance with the tip of her index finger.

"I don't think so, Bella. I gave you simple instructions, and you didn't follow them. Do you think I'm going to fuck you now? Do you think you deserve it?" Her whispered dirty words make me shiver, and I can feel the wetness from my pussy seeping between my legs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I plead as I writhe under her touch.

"I suppose I'll have to punish you. Then, and only then, will I fuck you. Do you think you deserve a punishment, Bella?"

I respond quickly. I don't mean to beg, but that's how it comes across. "I do. Please punish me. I've been a bad girl."

I've lost myself in our play, and I don't know if I ever want to find myself again.

She moves to hover over me once again and looks into my eyes, smirking. Her tongue peeks out from between her lips and she lowers herself, slowly, never breaking eye contact. She licks my lips, her tongue moving up and down, lapping at the swollen pink flesh. I try to open my mouth to capture hers, and she tells me no.

"Close your mouth. I want you to know what it would feel like to have my tongue on your pussy. I want you to think about it, fantasize about it, because you're not going to get it." She sucks my top lip into her mouth, it takes all of my will not to open my mouth, not to let go of the pillow and grab her bare ass.

"That's your punishment, baby. Next time you touch yourself, think of what my tongue felt like, and what I could have done to you with it. I think you'll have learned your lesson quickly."

"Uhnnng, please. Please, Angela. I want you..." I whine, my hips rolling and pushing into the bed. She's driving me fucking crazy.

"I love it when you beg me. It makes my pussy wet. Give me your hand." She moves off me and lies on her side once again.

Sighing with relief, I bring my arm down, and she takes my hand and places it between her legs. She wasn't lying. She's so fucking wet. I'm unsure if I'm allowed to explore her so I keep my fingers still. She must see it on my face, so she gives me permission.

"Go ahead, feel me."

She brings her knee up, and tilts her leg away from me to give me better access. Thinking this may be my only chance to touch her this way, I slide my fingers over her clit and bury two inside of her.

"Ohhh, yes. Fuck, Bella. That feels so fucking good." She's panting, and her eyes are closed. She grasps my arm tightly, though not stopping me, and rocks against my hand. I lean my head over as far as I can reach and kiss the skin of her arm.

This must have broken her concentration because she snaps out of the haze of euphoria and pulls my arm away. "Bella," she says sternly. "You are in big trouble. I said you could feel me but, I didn't give you permission to fuck me. Naughty, naughty little girl."

"I'm sorry, Angela. I couldn't help it..."

She cuts me off. "No. You've broken too many rules. Now I have to _really_ punish you."

I bite my lip in anticipation and nod in agreement. _Oh yes, fucking teach me a lesson._

She moves off of the bed and walks across the room.

After our meeting in the locker room, she gave me her email address. She said it was up to me to tell her exactly what I wanted. She was so turned on by me that there wasn't anything she would deny me.

So I did just that, and I told her in an email. It may have been cowardly, but it made it a lot easier for me to be specific about what I wanted.

_Play with me. Drive me crazy. I've only got this one opportunity; make this fantasy of being with a woman come true._

For a minute or two there is no sound, no movement. I try to catch my breath, and calm myself, but I'm wound up so tightly.

I hear her walk back toward me, until she's standing on the other side of the bed. "Stand up."

I lift myself up and slide off the white sheets. I stand facing her. She grabs me and holds me against her body. She kisses me hard and swats my ass cheek with her bare hand. I cry out against her mouth.

"That's for taking advantage," she says, as she grips my jaw with her hand. The way she's holding me, so aggressively, is so fucking hot.

Quickly, she slaps my ass again on the same cheek. I buck against her, moaning. It stings incredibly, but then fades into a pleasurable throbbing.

"That's for fucking me without asking first."

"I'm sorry..."

"Shut up and bend over."

_Oh god._ My eyes roll back in my head. I turn around and she lightly pushes at the middle of my back. I fall against the mattress and turn my head to the left, laying my arms against my sides. My legs hang over the edge.

Without a word, she yanks my panties down, and exposes my ass. She brushes her hand over my bare cheeks and bends down, placing a light kiss on each side.

"I'm really going to enjoy this, Bella. I think you will, too." Her voice is deeper and more sensual. I feel my anticipation peak to an all -time high. Is she going to spank me more? Fuck me?

The seconds that tick by are immeasurably long.

I hear shuffling behind me, and the floor creaks slightly with her movements. She walks closer to me and stands between my legs. "Spread your legs more."

I comply.

"Hook your thumbs into the sides of your panties. I want those hands to be occupied. I don't want you getting any ideas," she chides.

I comply.

I close my eyes, waiting for what will happen next.

She cups her hand over my pussy and slides it along the length of me, stopping at my entrance and plunging two fingers inside. "Uhhhnnng!" I cry out, pressing my hips into the mattress.

"I definitely won't need the lube," she says matter of fact. My eyes widen at the statement.

She removes her fingers and I whimper at the loss of contact. I feel the tops of her thighs against the back of my legs, and then something cold and firm bobbing against my ass.

"Too bad there won't be a next time, Bella. I'd love to fuck your ass."

"Fuck, yes." I moan the words.

"Just this once...remember?"

I nod my head, not wanting to think about what I said. I didn't know it would be like this.

"Well, don't worry, baby, I'll make it worth remembering. You can touch yourself later to the memories of me fucking you, just like this." As she slowly speaks the words, I feel pressure. The cold, firm thing slowly enters me. It's big. It stings just a little, I gasp at the slight pain. She continues pushing it inside of me. I feel it glide against my walls, hitting every nerve ending, and the sparks ignite. "Oh, oh, oh God..." I whisper.

"Yes, baby. You like that, don't you? You like it when I put my big fake dick in your pussy?"

"Ohhh, yes."

I feel her hips meet my thighs and I'm filled completely. It's utter bliss. I start to rock my hips against her but she grabs them, stilling me. "No. Don't move," she barks the order.

I squeeze my eyes closed and grip my panties tighter in my fists. Not moving might be an impossible request.

She moves faster. The rubber cock coming almost completely out and then going all the way back in my pussy. It feels divine. I want to spread my legs farther to allow for more room but the tightness of my panties prevent it. This is what I asked for...

_Bend me over with my underwear pulled down around my thighs. Spank me. Fuck me hard. Tease me. Dominate me._

Gripping my hips, she begins to pound into me. It's almost painful...almost. I'm moaning and calling out for her at the top of my lungs. I could care less if anyone can hear me. I can't help myself. This is what I wanted. She's fucking me, and it's hard and fast.

"Oh, yeah. Fuck, baby," she growls out under breath as her hips slam into me. "I want you to come so fucking hard, Bella. Do you understand me?"

"God. Yes. Yes." I can barely form words. The muscles in my stomach tighten, and I feel a tingly spark begin to form as she hits my g-spot over and over with the rubber cock. Then she stops, and leans over me, so that she's practically lying on top of me. The warmth and sweat of her skin seeps onto my back, while the pressure of her weight on top of me feels a little suffocating - I like it. I like feeling protected and controlled. The new position allows her to move inside me even deeper, although I did not think it possible.

"Fuck me, baby...ohhhh!" I scream out as she slams deep inside me. An flicker of my orgasm propels through my body and I know I'm getting close. "I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come so hard." My voice is small and pleading.

"That's what I wanna hear, Bella. I want you to scream when you come. Fucking scream." She grabs me by my hair and pulls my head towards her; she kisses my mouth from the side, forcing her tongue inside. Pushing herself off of me, she stands up and continues to slam into me. She reaches her hand around my thigh, then in between my legs, and begins rubbing my clit with her fingers. Only seconds later, I explode.

"Fuck! Oh Angela...fuck!"

I twitch and convulse with the aftermath of the most incredible orgasm I've ever experienced. I feel the explosion of endorphins from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. Burying my face in the pillow, I release a long, low moan. Angela falls against me, her sweaty body sinking onto mine. I free my hands and reach behind me, grasping at her thighs. I just want to feel her skin, even for a moment. Our chests heave in unison. The room is quiet and filled with the scent of sweat and sex. I never want to move.

I try not to think about how this is the end.

She moves my hair off of my sweaty back and neck, and brings her mouth to my ear, kissing the lobe. I shudder at the soft, wet kiss. "You're so beautiful, Bella. I loved every minute." She kisses my cheek and pushes herself off of me, carefully pulling the dildo out of me. Sweetly, she pulls my panties back up around my ass, bends down and kisses the small of my back. "You can get up now, sweetheart."

Suddenly, I feel embarrassed and shy. I don't want to roll over because I'm afraid to look at her. I don't know why.

Possibly sensing my hesitation, she nudges my shoulder. "Come on, don't be shy now."

I give in, mostly because I'll do anything she says. I roll over onto my back and pull myself up to sitting. I'm covered in sweat, and my body is overheated from lying against the mattress. Angela has slipped on a silky black robe; she sits next to me, offering me a bottle of water. She looks me up and down and smiles sweetly.

"Thank you," I say and take a long drink.

"You're welcome. How do you feel?"

I laugh a little under my breath. What a question. "I feel amazing. That was...amazing." I look down at my lap and shake my head;, I can't even begin to describe how I really feel. There are too many emotions floating around in my head space.

"I'm happy to hear that. Hey," she says, concerned. She tries to get my attention but I'm still afraid to look at her face. She takes my chin lightly in between her fingers and gently forces me to face her. "Please look at me, Bella."

I look into her eyes and I see fire, compassion, beauty, and want. I relax under her touch.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't know...I guess,it's just hard to look my fantasy in the face. I know that I have to go now, and it's more difficult than I thought it would be." I try not to sound clingy and needy, but it's difficult.

"I like it when you look at me; I love seeing the emotion behind your eyes. It makes me feel good to know that I'm pleasing you, because I'm not a fantasy, Bella - I'm real. I only indulged you in the acts. I fulfilled the fantasy, but I'm not the embodiment. No one said you had to go." She finishes with an impish smile.

"You don't want me to go?"

"I don't want you to go."

"But..."

"Oh come on, Bella. We both know once is never enough." She winks and pushes her robe off her shoulders. Her bare breasts are exposed, and her nipples are hard, calling my name.

I push her back on to the bed and hover over her. She giggles.

My hunger for more of her overrides any uncertainty.

I lean down, never breaking eye contact. I lick her lips just once.

"My turn," I say.


End file.
